My Little Spy
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: This is ANOTHER Escaflowne story, but it's not one of those girl joins DS and falls in love stories. I haven't seen any stories like this one yet. It's kinda different from others. Please, R&R!
1. Sam I Am

Sam was sitting in front of her computer, again. She always used her computer in her room.  
  
She had a corner deck in a corner of her room, just off the side of her closet. There was a lot of technology there.  
  
The fastest computer money could buy. Printer/fax/scanner/copier all in one, speakers, headphones, and a lot more advanced technology.  
  
Most people thought Sam was a computer geek. She told them she was writing stories and just surfing the Internet.  
  
But that wasn't true. Sam's father was a computer security specialist working for a large technology company that was always creating the newest of things.  
  
Sam wasn't rich, but she wasn't poor. Sam had short bleached blonde hair, cut like a boys'. She had been around the world, multiple times. For eleven years of her life, she had lived in Saudi Arabia, the dirtiest rat filled country on the planet, at least in Sam's eyes.  
  
Sam had made the Little League World Series team, playing for Saudi Arabia. She had helped win the game, but at a price. Sam had received a scar from a Japanese boy. He had been told by his coaches in the finals to get Sam out of the game, no matter what.  
  
He was the pitcher, and Sam was up to bat. He threw the ball, at her head, as fast and hard as he could. It shattered her helmet, cutting her face and throwing her back in a cloud of dust.  
  
She stood up, blood dripping down her face. People had run to her, coaches, parents. Her team had to be held back from beating the crap out of the Japanese team.  
  
The next day, in front of cameras broadcasting behind the scenes of the different teams during lunch showed her dumping her hot soup all over the pitchers' head, causing both teams to lash out at each other.  
  
Sam and her team won the fight, naturally. ^_^  
  
That made her tough though, not just physically, but mentally. That's why she was where she was now.  
  
She had been hacking into some American government computers when she was caught. She didn't mind, but they had made an offer that she couldn't refuse.  
  
They had been willing to pay her millions of dollars to hack into computers all around the world, not as much at first, but more and more as they started to trust her more. They even gave her high-tech technology that wasn't even out to the public yet.  
  
Sam didn't live in America, hell, she wasn't even American. She was Canadian, but since she had grown up in Saudi Arabia, and had only known American and Arabian influences, she didn't know quite how to "act" Canadian.  
  
She had created a bank account at a bank in America (by hacking, of course). That is where all the money went, simple as that.  
  
Sam had covered all her tracks, the American Government had no idea who she was, no ideas or clues of any kind. Of course she had lied about her age and name, to throw them off even more.  
  
It was like a game for her, and it was a bonus if she helped save lives by doing the work.  
  
Sam always had a bag of handy gadgets already put together, just in case she needed them. Just the usual things, strong cell phone, locater, headset, batteries, speakers, palm pilot, beeper, and some other things as well.  
  
'Sam! I want you to get off that computer right now and go out and get some fresh air!! I mean it!' Sam's mother called from the kitchen.  
  
'Alright Mom!!' Sam called back, sounding aggravated. She had just finished downloading some *very* interesting information about some new military actions that will be done by Saudi Arabia.  
  
She pulled on her old dark brownish colored leather jacket, her baseball hat (from LLWS). She already had on her baggy jeans and a shirt she got from playing baseball (guess from where ~_^). She had her old skater shoes that the bottom of her jeans fell nicely over. Sam pulled her hat down to shadow her eyes and basically the rest of her face, except for her mouth. For the last part of her out fit, she slung the bag of some useful electronics over her shoulder and left.  
  
Sam walked down to the school that she had gone to the year before, just a little less than two blocks away from her house. She remembered that year. The kids there had tried to get too close, it ended up pretty nasty, she had no friends, everyone thought she was weird, and would barely talk to her. That how she had wanted it, but she had not wanted to hurt them any, but they forced her to.  
  
She sat down on the swing set that she had never used in the year that she was there. Sam closed her concealed eyes, thinking about all that had made her what she was.  
  
'Greed...' She mumbled softly to herself.  
  
'What did you say?' Someone asked. Sam looked up slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I have not read any stories like this one *EVER* before on ff.net or anywhere else.  
  
^_^ I'm sooo happy, it seems like a real original this time, not something lots of people have done before.  
  
I just want to say the date, as proof of the day I *POSTED* this story, not the day I started writing it.  
  
Anyways, 12/04/02 (December 4, 2002) 


	2. Meet Tatania and Tamara

AN: I just wanted to get something straight about this story.  
  
See, Sam doesn't like Saudi Arabia, I can't say why she doesn't like Saudi Arabia, cuz you'll find out later.  
  
I, personally, have lived in Saudi Arabia. I have seen some super nice places there, but I just exaggerate on how "awfull" Saudi Arabia is.  
  
The story is based in Canada. Sam used to live in Saudi Arabia, she was born in Canada though, and then moved to Saudi Arabia (before she was even 1).  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, hacking and high tech things have more to do with Escaflowne tan some people may think..  
  
I hope that helps, I guess I was a little lacking on the character info part in the beginning. But oh well, here's the story..  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She sat down on the swing set that she had never used in the year that she was there. Sam closed her concealed eyes, thinking about all that had made her what she was.  
  
'Greed...' She mumbled softly to herself.  
  
'What did you say?' Someone asked. Sam looked up slowly.  
  
It was Tatania and Tamara from the year of school before. Sam looked away again, not bothering with them.  
  
'Well, I guess *you* haven't changed one bit Sam!' Tamara said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
'Yea, you're still wearing that same outfit! I bet you haven't washed it once!' Tatania snarled at Sam, as Tamara smiled nastily at Sam.  
  
'You probably smell, I don't want to get any closer in case I might start to smell like you!' Tamara sneered.  
  
'Then you must smell pretty awful compared to me.' Sam replied, no emotion in her voice, her words were icy, and sliced through the warm night air.  
  
Tatania and Tamara pulled back, about to say something equally nasty back to Sam, but were stopped when it suddenly got cold. The next thing they knew they were surrounded by a strange red light.  
  
Sam woke up in a forest. There was a small clearing that quickly seemed to be being overgrown with trees and bushes.  
  
Sam slowly stood up; her head still feeling a bit cloudy. She stumbled a little bit, but quickly regained her balance. She spotted her bag lying on the ground a little ways away from her.  
  
She turned around, and saw Tatania and Tamara lying unconscious on the ground. She sneered; she had a small hint of where she was, Gaea.  
  
There was a snap behind her. Sam twirled around just as some boys wearing some strange blue armor walked out of the bushes.  
  
'Hello, you are, Sam "Boom Boom"?' One of the boys with a mushroom cut asked.  
  
Sam stood in front of the Tamara and Tatania, making fists. 'And who are you?' She asked, trying to keep her cool.  
  
'I am Dragon Slayer Guimel, the rest of the Dragon Slayers and I were sent to fetch one Sam "Boom Boom".' The boy, Guimel told Sam.  
  
'And why should I go with you?' Sam asked, narrowing her still concealed eyes at the so-called "Dragon Slayers".  
  
'I have already stated that.' Guimel replied. Sam sneered.  
  
'Fuck you bastard. I don't go with anyone without a legitimate reason.' Sam explained, a little anger seeping into her cool calm voice.  
  
The Dragon Slayers looked surprised at her words, but she ignored. 'If you want your little friends over there to survive, I suggest you come with us.' Another boy with short very light brown hair threatened.  
  
Sam refused. One of the boys, with dark brown hair, ran at her, trying to punch her. Sam caught his fist in her right hand, and tripped the boy as he went by, too fast to stop.  
  
Another boy charged her, one with short light brown hair this time. But now, Sam wasn't quick enough and missed blocking the blow.  
  
She was hit in the stomach, forcing her to lurch forward. Her hat fell off as she hit the ground.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Old Enemies Meet Again

Sam woke up in a dark room, she was lying on a hard metal table. She sat up, a searing pain shooting down her spine. She groaned in pain.  
  
'So, you are the infamous "Boom-Boom",' someone said, walking out from the shadows to stand in front of Sam.  
  
Sam snapped her head to look at the strange man. They had taken away her hat, no one deserved to see her face, and no one needed to. The man walked to her side and grabbed her chin in his hand, examining her with judging eyes.  
  
'Hmmm.. You don't seem worth the trouble that it took to get you here,' the man stated flatly.  
  
Sam glared at him angrily, 'What the fuck would you know?' Sam asked him.  
  
The man seemed angered by this. He quickly slipped his hand under Sam's shirt, squeezing her breast. 'A young undeveloped girl like you doesn't deserve to be noticed by Zaibach.' He replied coolly, he let her go and left her all alone.  
  
'Alone. again.' Sam said out loud, looking up at the lights above. She pulled her legs up to her, and laid her arms on her knees, thinking.  
  
The only thing she didn't have with her was her bag and her hat. She figured that they had taken her bag, rummaged through it, thought nothing of it, and just hid it away. And, well, for her hat. Well, she figured she had dropped it when she was hit, so, it had probably been left in the forest, never to be seen again.  
  
It was strange, Sam thought, that they hadn't taken anything off of her person. She had a cell phone, a small handheld zapper, and some other things that might have looked strange if this had been done to her at home.  
  
She heard the door open, but didn't care. 'Hello Sam.' the voice the smooth voice greeted calmly.  
  
Sam snapped her head up, looking at the man. She recognized his voice. 'It's you.' She sneered angrily.  
  
He smiled at her. 'I've got your hat, if you want it back.' He smiled at her wickedly, holding up her hat.  
  
He threw it to her; she caught it with ease, putting it back on her head, concealing her eyes once again. He smiled again at her.  
  
'I see you've changed, you have drawn back a lot from the world, even hiding from the world.' The man narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
'I see you haven't changed at all, Prince Shizenhakai.' Sam sneered back at him, receiving a laugh.  
  
'It's been a long time, Sam, or should I call you Megami?' He asked, pulling out a floppy disk from his pocket and waving it in the air beside his head. Sam's eyes bulged; she knew what the floppy had on it.  
  
Sam shook it off. 'Where are the two other girls that were with me?' Sam abruptly changed the subject.  
  
Shizenhakai looked away, raising his nose like he just didn't care about them. 'They're off somewhere in this floating fortress in a cell or something.' He said.  
  
'Tell me where they are god dammit!' Sam yelled at him, something she hadn't done in a long time.  
  
'I just did, I don't want to have to repeat myself, now do I?' Shizenhakai teased her.  
  
Sam glared at him angrily. 'I guess all Princes of Saudi Arabia are the same then, ne?' Sam smiled, at his showing anger.  
  
'I guess all Americans are the same, loud and arrogant.' Shizenhakai retorted, sneering at Sam.  
  
A group of strange men like the one before walked in, except they were different. Definitely in appearance, they were different, the first man was younger, and kinder looking. The ones now, seemed older, more stressed, and darker. (AN: (^_^) (~_~))  
  
The men looked at Sam judgingly. One with a goat like goatee looked down upon her. 'So, you are this "Boom-Boom" girl. If everything we have been told about you is true, you will be of great use to us.' The man stated emotionlessly.  
  
'What---?' Sam started, but was cut off.  
  
Two of the men grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back against the table hard. Sam tried to struggle out of their grasps; she got one of her arms away, but two other of the men came over and started to hold her down again.  
  
The goatee man pulled out a needle with a strange golden liquid in it. Sam started struggling even more, trying to get away. She was knocked out, just as she saw the needle come down upon her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I'm really making an effort to make my chapters longer. (sighs) It's really hard. 


	4. We All Have Secrets

Sam woke up again in a very luxurious room. She was lying on a large bed with really silky sheets that felt wonderful against her skin. Sam found her hat lying on the bed side table next to her. Sam sat up slowly. She picked her hat up and pulled it down over her eyes once again, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
She winced as her fingers ran over a small bandage on the back of her neck. Sam put one of her fingers underneath the bandage and ran them over the small cut on the back of her neck. She winced a little.  
  
'Don't touch it, it'll get infected.' Someone told her from the shadows. Sam looked over quickly, dropping her hand from her neck. It was the same man that had grabbed her breasts before.  
  
'Who are you?' Sam asked him suspiciously.  
  
'I am Lord Folken Strategos; I am in charge of this floating fortress.' He told her. 'What is your name?' Folken asked her.  
  
'You already know, you've said it before.' Sam pointed out flatly to him.  
  
'No, I mean your real name, not that nickname that they call you.' Folken replied, stepping closer.  
  
Sam didn't like the way Folken moved towards her like he did. It was slowed, and easy, not at all like other people that always seemed cautious towards her. She didn't like grown men either, men had ruined her life, at least that's what she thought, and it was her opinion. Sam was entitled to an opinion, right?  
  
'Just.' Sam paused, not wanting to tell him, but, on the other hand, being called Boom-Boom brought back a lot of memories, not all happy.  
  
She hadn't been called Boom-Boom in two years, almost three now. Oh, how things had changed for her. She went from being a happy, young girl, just doing what she wanted to do, to being a drawn in emotionless blob. Correction: a rich drawn in emotionless blob.  
  
'Is. something wrong?' Folken asked, Sam snapped back to reality. She didn't look up at Folken, she didn't even stir.  
  
'No,' Sam replied, and then answered his first question. 'You don't need to know my name.' She told him, no trace of emotion in her voice.  
  
Folken sighed, 'I guess we all have secrets.'  
  
Sam looked up at him, surprised at what he had to say, but it was too late, he was already half way through the door. She sighed heavily, releasing the tension that she held in her shoulders.  
  
For the past year and a half, that tension had been growing. That was the first time she was able to successfully release it.  
  
The door suddenly swung open again, causing her to tense up once more. It was Shizenhakai again.  
  
He smiled at her strangely. 'Hello there sweetie. Awake I see.' He commented, looking her over slowly. Sam just looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
'Where are the girls?' She demanded.  
  
'Oh, they're fine. They're full of useless information, but they're fine.' He said, shrugging lightly, waving his hand in the air (AN: as if he just didn't care).  
  
'What'd you do to them?' Sam asked. If they had hurt Tatania and Tamara, she would be blamed for it.  
  
'Oh nothing, just interrogated them, that's all.' He said casually.  
  
  
  
*~*~Later~*~*  
  
  
  
Sam was sitting around a long table with six other men. Folken, Shizenhakai of Saudi Arabia, some other boy that was called "Dilandau", the King of Saudi Arabia, a strange man in black dressing, Sam thought he might have been some ancient samurai from Saudi Arabia, and the Goatee Man.  
  
Sam had gotten her bag back now, and was sitting at one end of the table listening to the men talk about some sort of treaty between Zaibach and Saudi Arabia, and how they would work together to take over all of Gaea, then move to a planet the called the "Mystic Moon", affectionately known to Sam as Earth.  
  
'Boom-Boom,' someone started, Sam looked up. She hadn't been paying attention; she was too busy making sure she was taping all the conversation.  
  
The man that had spoken was the King. He glared at her under her hat. Shizenhakai looked at her.  
  
'We were saying..' The King started again.  
  
'If you value the lives of your friends, and you want them to go home un-hurt, you'll join Zaibach and Saudi Arabia and fight for us, you'll get whatever you want, you just have to ask.' Shizenhakai said as he slipped his had up Sam's thigh and moving it dangerously close to her crotch.  
  
Sam hit his hand away, stomping his foot with a special technique she had learned that hurt like she broke his foot. Shizenhakai stifled a small yell of pain, his face turning red before the pain started dissipating (15 minutes later).  
  
The man, Dilandau stood from the table, leaving to train. As he left, he glanced back at Sam quickly. Sam didn't look at him, she didn't care, and she barely knew his name anyways.  
  
Just as they had finished writing the treaty up (almost 45 minutes later), the Vione violently shook. Folken quickly left for the command deck, leaving Sam, Shizenhakai, the King, and some others in the room.  
  
Zaibach had not yet signed the treaty when he had left, nor had Saudi Arabia. Before anyone else could grab the treaty, the Vione shook violently once again, throwing everyone out of their seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. The Great Escape

Sam landed hard on the ground, Shizenhakai next to her. She looked ahead, and saw the treaty.  
  
Here's my chance, Sam thought, she reached forward and grabbed the treaty just as the Vione shook once more.  
  
Sam knew exactly what she was going to do. Her bag was near the door, the only more convenient place it could be was on her back, she had the treaty, all she had to do now was get Tatania and Tamara, and she knew the shortest way to their "room".  
  
She was about to stand up when Shizenhakai grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her closer to him. He pulled her back to the ground.  
  
Sam tried to punch him, but he was already on top of her. He smiled wickedly. 'Don't think you can get away that easily Sam.'  
  
Sam had slipped the treaty under her jacket before Shizenhakai had grabbed her, hopefully he wouldn't find it.  
  
Shizenhakai held Sam's hands above her head as the Vione shook again. He smiled wickedly at Sam. He pressed himself hard against her. Shizenhakai started to nibble on her ear, before he whispered something in it as the Vione violently shook a sixth time.  
  
'I've been waiting for this for a long time, ever since I saw you. You're a challenge, unlike others, who would throw themselves at me. I played my cards right, and here I am.' He said slyly, kissing her earlobe, and then biting her neck lightly, right under her ear. Sam struggled more, as Shizenhakai started to slowly rub himself against her.  
  
There was a sudden shake from the Vione once again. It was the biggest one that had hit so far, like something was attacking them.  
  
This shake threw Shizenhakai a little ways away from her. Sam quickly stood, running to get her bag and to find her friends before it was too late to get out.  
  
Shizenhakai tried to grab at Sam's feet as she ran to the door, but he was too late, she was already gone.  
  
Sam was running down the hallways, trying to weave her way through the soldiers and the smoke. When she finally made it to Tatania and Tamara's "room", they were gone. The door was open, and it looked like there had been a slight struggled. Sam cursed under her breath as she continued to run to the hanger.  
  
Before Sam could make it to the hanger she ran in to two men, one with long blonde hair, and another one with short scruffy looking raven black colored hair.  
  
The looked at her, surprise in their face. Shesta was lying on the ground near an open door, unconscious.  
  
'And who are you?' The blonde hair man demanded angrily.  
  
'I should be the one asking that.' Sam stated flatly.  
  
'Allen, we should get going, now!' The boy next to the blonde man, Allen, said urgently.  
  
'Von go to the Escaflowne, I'll meet you on the Crusade.' Allen told the other boy, Von.  
  
The boy, Von ran off in the other direction leaving Allen and Sam alone, together.  
  
'Who---' the man, Allen started, but when he turned to face Sam, she had already run off in the direction she had come.  
  
Allen ran in that direction, heading back to where he was going to meet Von again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few more things happen that I'm too lazy to write about, and Sam ends up on the Crusade after the attack/raid is over on the Vione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Crusade was just leveling out its altitude. Mostly everyone was still in the hanger/loading bay of the Crusade. Tatania and Tamara were holding on to Allen's shirt and hiding behind him.  
  
Everyone else on the Crusade had formed a semicircle around Sam; she was standing alone, close to the wall where there was no one standing.  
  
Sam clenched her fists, looking not straight down at the ground, but still down at the ground. She gritted her teeth, visibly showing them (as the white pearls they were ^_^)  
  
'Who are you?' Allen asked her once again.  
  
'That's Sam, but you don't have to talk to her, she never has anything good to say.' Tatania pointed out snottily.  
  
'Yea, Sam is just an idiot.' Tamara told Allen.  
  
'If I'm an idiot, then you must be related to a rock.' Sam replied flatly.  
  
'Now that's not very nice young man!' Allen scolded Sam. Tatania and Tamara started to giggle lightly, but those giggles soon turned into elevated laughter. Allen looked confused at this.  
  
'Hahahahahahaha, Sam, he called you a young man!!' Tatania called out, gasping and laughing all at the same time. Allen looked at them, he was very baffled (hehehe, I love using that word!).  
  
'Does it matter what he calls me?' Sam asked. Everything went silent as she spoke her words. Tatania and Tamara exchanged looks.  
  
'What do you mean; you're a boy, aren't you?' Another man asked. This man had dark blue hair that was almost black.  
  
'You can call me a boy, Sammer, young girl, Sam, Sammy, whatever, it doesn't matter to me. You don't even have to call me by a name, or even by a preference, it's up to you.' Sam explained, sounding exhausted.  
  
'What are you, anyways?' Von, the one from before, asked Sam.  
  
'If you were paying attention before, you would have already known.' Sam pointed out.  
  
'We'll settle this later.' Allen intervened. 'In the mean time, we have to try to get you three home.'  
  
'And how do you suggest we do that, Allen?' Von asked.  
  
'Yea, boss?' Someone else asked.  
  
'We don't even know where they live.' The man from before clearly pointed out to everyone, shrugging his shoulders slightly.  
  
'Then why don't we ask them, Gaddes?' Allen asked him.  
  
'We're from Alberta, Canada!' Tamara said quickly. Everyone looked at them.  
  
'Alberta, Canada, what country is that?' A strange cat girl asked, stepping out from the crowed of men.  
  
'Huh? You've never heard of it?' Tatania asked, looking around at everyone as if they were all aliens.  
  
'Isn't that-' A girl with short brown hair, wearing clothes that stood out greatly from everyone else's started, before Sam cut her off.  
  
'A country from the Mystic Moon, or Earth, yes, it is.' Sam finished for her.  
  
'Sam, you know where we are?' Tatania asked, totally confused now.  
  
Sam laughed cruelly at them, a sly smile crossing her face. 'Of course I know where we are.'  
  
'H-How did you know?' Tamara asked, stepping back a little.  
  
'I know more about Gaea than you think, I've done my research.' Sam said, the sly smile still dancing across her face.  
  
'Research, what do you mean, that's impossible!' Tatania pointed out, her voice going uncomfortably high.  
  
'A lot can be done if you know what to do, and how to do it.' Sam said, the smile fading, all emotions ceasing once again.  
  
'And what might that be?' Tamara asked, trying to cover her fear with anger.  
  
'Oh, just the odd hacking here and there in the Saudi Arabian computer database, just poking around and seeing what America's old "friend" has been up to lately.' Sam explained, taking a deep breath.  
  
'Hacking, what's that?' The young cat girl asked again.  
  
'Merle, that's when--' the brown hair girl started, Sam cut her off again.  
  
'That's when I find out a country's secrets by taking a peak at their most secret of information using high tech machines that you have never heard of, and never will.' Sam finished the girl's sentence for her, again.  
  
The girl glared at her. 'Who do you think you are, just coming in here and doing all of this?!?' The girl asked angrily.  
  
'Boom-Boom,' Sam replied, turning her head towards the girl.  
  
The girl gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. 'Y-You're Boom-Boom..?' The girl asked weakly.  
  
'So you've heard of me.'  
  
'Huh, Sam, how does she know you?' Tamara asked.  
  
'Tamara, Tatania, you, and most of the other so-called "true Canadians" don't know squat about me, but people who know their baseball do.' Sam told them, she didn't understand why they didn't know that. It seemed so simple to her, why not to them?  
  
'I'm Kanzaki Hitomi.' The girl, Hitomi, told Sam.  
  
'I see.'  
  
'Uhh.' Hitomi blushed, 'Can I.?' She trailed off; looking up at Sam, then quickly looking away. 


	6. The Decision

'Uhh.' Hitomi blushed, 'Can I.?' She trailed off; looking up at Sam, then quickly looking away.  
  
'Can you what, touch my face? See my face?' Sam asked, anger seeping in to her voice. Hitomi only replied by her blush growing deeper and redder. Hitomi shook her head.  
  
'You don't deserve to see my face, or touch it. No one does.' Sam stated flatly, looking away from Hitomi.  
  
'How dare you say something like that!' Von yelled at Sam.  
  
'Yea, you act like you're higher than us!' Gaddes added in, everyone else agreeing.  
  
Sam didn't do anything, she just stood there (like the blob that she is). 'I went to school with Sam for a year, and it has now been another year since she started going to a different school than us. I haven't seen her face once, not once in two years!' Tatania told everyone, Tamara started shaking her head in agreement.  
  
Von stepped forward a little, getting angrier and angrier with Sam by the minute. Allen put his hand on Von's shoulder.  
  
'We'll try to get you back to the Mystic Moon as soon as possible.' Allen reassured Tamara, Sam and Tatania.  
  
'Why don't you take us home Sam?' Tamara asked quietly under her breath.  
  
'What makes you think that I can?' Sam retorted.  
  
Tamara glared angrily at Sam. 'Zaibach brought you here, and you seem all chummy with them, get them to take us home, RIGHT NOW!' Tamara almost screamed the last part.  
  
Allen tried to calm her down, Sam was surprised at all. She just kept standing there.  
  
'Well, I suppose you're right Tamara.' Sam replied, her words creating silence.  
  
'Huh?' Someone mumbled from the crowd that was still around them.  
  
'What do you mean?' Gaddes asked.  
  
Sam pulled out a cell phone that looked different than anything Tamara or Tatania had seen yet. 'There's an offer up on the table.' Sam paused.  
  
'An offer?' Von seemed confused by all of this.  
  
'What kind of "offer" Sam?' Tatania asked, getting more and more interested by the second, clinging off of every word Sam said.  
  
'I join Zaibach and become some sort of spy, they take you home, no questions asked, nothing.' Sam replied.  
  
'What's the catch?' Tamara asked, catching on quickly to this.  
  
'I get screwed over hell, and you two have to explain to my parents, my family and relatives, all my friends, and the police, why you came back, and I didn't.' Sam explained.  
  
'Aren't there any other options?' Gaddes asked.  
  
'Well, we could wait it out with everyone here, see what happens. I see it like this: if waiting for someone or something to get us home fails, meaning that we can't save all three of our lives, we go to plan b, which is, I call Zaibach, they pick the three of us up, take Tamara and Tatania home, and I become part of Zaibach and get screwed over hell.' Sam explained, taking a deep breath.  
  
'Call Zaibach, we want to go home NOW!' Tamara and Tatania both said the last word together.  
  
'Whoa there, you don't want to go with Zaibach.' Gaddes said to Tamara and Tatania. The two girls gave Gaddes a death glare.  
  
'Sam, if you have a cell phone, why don't you call someone back home?' Tamara asked, suspicion dawning on her.  
  
'Yea, call in the army or something.' Tatania butted in.  
  
'Well, I kind of already did that.' Sam replied.  
  
'You called an army to come and get you?' Von asked mockingly.  
  
'No, I called the leader of a country that I know,' Sam paused.  
  
'You mean the King of Saudi Arabia?' Tamara taunted.  
  
'No, I called the President of the United States, you idiot. Why would I call Saudi Arabia, they are allied with Zaibach.' Sam replied.  
  
'Are you being sarcastic Sam?' Tatania asked, sounding very cautious.  
  
'Do I sound like it?' Sam retorted.  
  
'Who's this "President"?' Allen asked.  
  
'He's the leader of one of strongest countries on the Mystic Moon.' Hitomi said. Sam shook her head in agreement.  
  
'Yea, riight Sam, you're just lying to get attention.' Tamara said sarcastically.  
  
'Yea well, America has no idea about how to get to Gaea or how it even came to exist. Saudi Arabia knows everything; it's been passed down for generations, told by many, heard by few. The King and his loyal followers are the only ones that know about this, and all its secrets. American forces won't come to rescue us, they don't know how.' Sam finished, letting a small laugh escape her lips.  
  
Tatania was about to run towards Sam and hit her, but Gaddes grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Sam's eyes widened at the site as her whole body was flooded with adrenaline. She clenched her fists.  
  
Sam couldn't believe that Gaddes would even think of handling Tatania or Tamara that way. She knew she shouldn't fight, Sam knew that she couldn't fight, but the adrenaline kept pumping into her blood stream. She hit her foot lightly against the floor, trying to get rid of the adrenaline rush because it made her go in to full battle mode.  
  
'Let. go. of. her.' Sam let out the words just barely. Gaddes looked up at her. He let Tatania go.  
  
'So what does that mean Sam, that you're a spy for the American government?!' Tatania nearly screamed at Sam.  
  
'A spy?' A very large man from the crowd wondered.  
  
'They shouldn't have kids as spies!' Allen said he was shocked that Sam, the emotionless child could be an enemy.  
  
'Why would it matter to you what I am, why would it matter to anyone what I am, or what I have become? If no one cares, then why ask such senseless questions, that you don't even care what the answer is?' Sam asked.  
  
'Why do you think that nobody cares about you?' Allen asked his heart filling with pity for Sam.  
  
'I don't think, I know.' Sam paused a little, before continuing. 'No one has cared, for two years about me. They used to, because they understood who I was, and why I was like that. But no one from my "home" country, the country I was born in, understands.' Sam told him, she laughed, short and abruptly, shaking her head in pity to the world.  
  
'You're so weird Sam, you don't talk like us, you don't act like us, how do you expect for us to react to that?' Tatania called out angrily.  
  
'I thought you would tolerate me, help me when I made mistakes about everyday things that you take for granted. But I was wrong, very wrong.' Sam laughed again, still shaking her head. 'What a bad impression you gave me about people from "my" country. You invited that other girl in, in to your group, you didn't discriminate against her, you didn't call her names, talk behind her back, yell at her in her face, or anything like that. And you didn't even know her as long as you knew me.' Sam told them.  
  
Tatania looked away, at a loss of words. 'Oh come on, that should all be behind you, right?' Gaddes asked, patting Tatania and Tamara on the back, trying to break the tension.  
  
'It's not my decision,' Sam pointed out. 


	7. Encounters

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early the next morning; the sun was just rising above the mountains when Sam was walking down the hall towards the command deck. She was thinking about what happened the night before, a few hours after she and the others had arrived on the Crusade.  
  
*~*~*Night Before*~*~*  
  
Sam was sitting on the floor in a room that was given to her to sleep in; the bed wasn't suitable at all, so she was going to sleep on the floor.  
  
She leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes just to listen, to rest and figure things out.  
  
Sam heard a small creak in the floor, but kept her eyes shut.  
  
'Sam.' A small weak voice came, bringing someone to shake her shoulder lightly.  
  
'Are you awake.?' Another small voice asked.  
  
Sam didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. It was Tamara and Tatania.  
  
'Yes.' Sam replied, a little irritated at them for coming to her after being so cruel to her. Sam opened one of her eyes just a little.  
  
'We're scared, we can't sleep alone.' Tamara said a little hesitantly, leaning down towards Sam.  
  
'Can.' Tatania paused, blushing a little bit. 'Can we sleep with you tonight?' She asked in a rush of words. Sam shook her head, telling them that they could.  
  
Tatania and Tamara practically cuddled against Sam, almost on top of her lap. Tatania wrapped her arms around Sam. Sam closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall again, like before.  
  
That's when it happened, she felt small warm lips lightly touch her exposed neck and quickly withdraw.  
  
Sam tensed up; she opened her eyes quickly in surprise. Tatania had rested her head on Sam's chest, and Tamara had rested her head against Sam's shoulder, half dozing. It was late, and they had had a big day.  
  
Tatania was blushing a deep maroon red; Tamara was barely paying attention to anything, just resting against Sam.  
  
Sam closed her eyes again, brushing it off as something else, like a mistake. But it happened again, this time on her earlobe. A light kiss suddenly turned into a light sucking. It was Tatania again. This time Tamara joined in as well.  
  
Tamara started kissing Sam's neck and moving lower. Sam shifted uncomfortably as they pushed themselves against her.  
  
Tatania and Tamara pulled away slowly, pursing their lips. 'S-sorry S- Sam.' Tamara murmured, pulling away, Tatania shook her head, agreeing.  
  
A few minute passed, and then almost an hour had passed before anyone talked again. Sam liked the silence, but it was soon broken.  
  
'I'm really sorry Sam, it's just all this--' Sam cut Tatania off.  
  
'Why apologize, nothing happened.' Sam said, looking down at Tatania, then to Tamara. Tatania and Tamara blushed.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
Sam bumped into someone. They quickly turned around to keep her from falling backwards.  
  
The person she had bumped into was holding her close to them, a quick reflex after catching her.  
  
It was a man, Gaddes. Sam had been so preoccupied about last night (well, actually, so preoccupied about telling you about the night before) that she had run right in to Gaddes in the middle of the deserted hallway.  
  
Gaddes looked down at Sam, blushing. He let go of her quickly. 'I'm sorry, did I startle you?' Gaddes asked, a little smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. Sam didn't say anything, she just pushed past him.  
  
Gaddes suddenly grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her back towards him. He glared angrily at her. 'We're helping you and your friends, you don't seem to appreciate that much! We're saving your lives! And what do you give us in return? All of this bull shit! You *are* nothing but a little punk!' Gaddes almost yelled at Sam.  
  
Sam didn't look up at Gaddes, but still spoke, 'I appreciate it more than you'll ever know!' She said hoarsely, turning to walk away, but stopped again.  
  
Gaddes had grabbed her hand once again. Gaddes pulled her in close to him, 'What is that supposed to mean?' He asked her.  
  
Sam blushed; she was so close to Gaddes she could smell him. He smelt like the outdoors, a beautiful scent of the sea and sky, the scent of the wilderness.  
  
Gaddes nuzzled her neck a little bit, kissing it, moving his hand down lower on her body. Sam shifted uncomfortably. Gaddes reacted by pulling her closer to him, holding her still.  
  
'Sto--' Gaddes cut Sam off.  
  
'Shhh.' Gaddes tried to calm Sam; he kissed her on the lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Gaddes reached down, massaging her butt, and then moving his hand down the back of her pants and under her underwear. Sam squirmed out of his grip.  
  
'What do you think you're doing? You think I'm gonna sleep with you?!' Sam asked angrily.  
  
'Well, I thought.' Gaddes looked away, a light blush coming up to his cheeks.  
  
'You thought wrong.' Sam left Gaddes standing there in shock and embarrassment.  
  
Sam continued down the hall to the control deck where she met the others. Allen seemed angry about something and was looking out the window; Von looked the same except with Merle hanging off his arm and on the other side of the deck. Hitomi was looking concerned as she looked out another window. 


	8. Orders Are Orders, I'm Sorry

AN: Sam is 13 in this story, almost 14. But she looks 15 or 16. Sam lived in Saudi Arabia until she was just about 12, then she moved away to Canada, and she is almost fourteen right now. Just a few months away!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
As soon as Sam had walked in, Tatania and Tamara had taken hold of both her arms. Sam almost blushed at this; they had been treating her differently lately.  
  
Allen looked over at Sam, just as Gaddes arrived on deck. 'We'll be arriving at the capitol of Asturia in approximately 20 minutes from now.' Allen said, turning to look at Gaddes and then give him orders.  
  
Sam shot an angry look at Gaddes, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it under her baseball hat. Gaddes looked nervously away from her.  
  
It didn't seem very long until they arrived at Palas, the capitol of Asturia. Allen left to speak to the King, and Sam and the rest were escorted by the Princess of Asturia back to the castle to meet Allen later that day.  
  
  
  
*~*~*With Allen*~*~*  
  
  
  
'Huh? Chivalry demands that we protect the King of Fanelia whose country was destroyed by Zaibach!' Allen argued with King Aston.  
  
'That's not true.' Someone said from a corner, Allen turned his attention to the voice. The person smiled and walked put from the shadows. 'You seem to be the victim of a misunderstanding Allen Schezar." The man told him, walking out farther.  
  
'And who's this?' Allen asked, still kneeling down.  
  
'Allen, may I introduce to you Folken Strategos of Zaibach.' King Aston told Allen, Folken turned to him. Allen had an angry look upon his face.  
  
'Of Zaibach!?" Allen asked angrily.  
  
'King Aston, are you aware that Fanelia launched a sneak attack against us?' Folken asked King Aston coolly.  
  
'Hey, wait a minute! I have heard nothing of this attack!' Allen protested angrily.  
  
'Yet, it's the truth. But if you were to hand over Fanelia's King, Escaflowne and the girl, I'm sure we would see fit to over look this little incident.' Folken told them, he looked to the King with his eyes, then back to Allen.  
  
'What do you say Allen Schezar? I'd like to avoid and incidents that might endanger our alliance. We have an agreement then?' Folken asked, he turned to King Aston. King Aston shook his head in agreement. Folken turned back to Allen. 'That is excellent.' Folken said, he turned and walked away laughing.  
  
'Allen Schezar if you truly love this country you will turn them over to us at once. Chivalry alone cannot protect a country, Allen Schezar.' King Aston told him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*The Others*~*~*  
  
  
  
Allen was leaning against the door frame, watching everyone else sitting around a round table, waiting for Hitomi to come out.  
  
No one noticed he was there yet. He looked thoughtfully at Sam; he didn't want to hand Sam over to the Zaibach. He was growing quite attached to Sam.  
  
Allen stepped in the room, interrupting everyone. 'I'm sorry to disturb you, but Sam; I have orders directly from the King.' Allen said.  
  
'What orders?' Sam asked him.  
  
Allen sighed sadly. 'Orders to take you to an escort, a Zaibach escort, to take you back to the Zaibach.'  
  
Everyone gasped. 'What, father can't do that!' Millerna protested.  
  
'He can.' Allen replied.  
  
Allen walked over to Sam, he looked at her expectantly. Sam stood up. Tatania and Tamara grabbed at her worn leather jacket, pleading for her not to leave. Sam shook her head.  
  
'If I don't go, you'll die, if I go, you'll live, either way, the same thing happens to me.' Sam replied, walking off with Allen.  
  
After walking for a few minutes, they walked into a room where the King of Asturia, Shizenhakai, and Folken were waiting for them.  
  
Sam looked away, as Allen reluctantly kneeled before them. He stood up again as Folken walked up to Sam and started inspecting her.  
  
'Did you touch her at all?' Folken asked Allen.  
  
'I would never!' Allen called back, appalled by this accusation.  
  
King Aston shot an angry look at Allen. 'Allen,' Allen winced.  
  
Folken bent in close towards Sam, making her feel uncomfortable under his touch, causing her to wriggle about a bit. Folken squeezed her arm tightly to make her stop.  
  
'Is anything wrong with her Folken?' Shizenhakai asked him, stepping forward a little. Allen looked at Shizenhakai questioningly.  
  
'Oh Allen, this is Prince Shizenhakai, from Saudi Arabia, a country that is very far from ours. He is traveling with the Zaibach; they are working out a treaty between their two countries.' King Aston explained.  
  
'Hello, Knight Caeli.' Shizenhakai greeted him, walking to Sam, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.  
  
'What does Sam have to do with this?' Allen asked.  
  
'Oh, so she told you her name, I'm surprised. There must be something special she sees in you.' Shizenhakai replied.  
  
'What we want with this girl does not involve you.' Folken told Allen.  
  
'You may leave now, Allen Schezar.' King Aston dismissed Allen.  
  
Shizenhakai smiled at Sam. 'You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?' He teased her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
'What is so important about this girl?' King Aston asked.  
  
'She is the key to closing the treaty between our two countries, your Majesty.' Folken replied.  
  
'Oh, I see.' The King replied, looking at Sam thoughtfully.  
  
Sam started squirming in Shizenhakai's grip. She wasn't comfortable at all with him holding her so close. She wasn't comfortable with anyone holding her that close.  
  
Folken and Shizenhakai "escorted" her from there to a carriage outside. Shizenhakai sat next to Sam, and Folken sat across from them.  
  
Sam sat as far away from Shizenhakai as she could. She had already tried to sit next to Folken, but Shizenhakai had grabbed her and pulled her back on top of him.  
  
Shizenhakai reached for Sam and dragged her on to his lap. He kissed her lightly, maybe even a little sweetly on the neck. Sam squirmed, trying to get out of his tight grip.  
  
Shizenhakai moved up her neck, kissing it lightly, he kissed her lightly on the lips, then pushed in, making the kiss deeper, and more passionate. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring.  
  
Sam pressed her arms against Shizenhakai's chest, trying to push away from him, but he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, and deeper in to the kiss.  
  
Folken looked at them, blushing lightly, and then shaking it off. He looked out the window to the floating fortress, just hoping that they would get there sooner rather than later.  
  
Shizenhakai reached down the back of Sam's pants; she closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth trying not to react any other way to his actions.  
  
Folken looked over at them. He could see Shizenhakai's arousal as he continued to kiss and touch Sam all over. Folken looked away again.  
  
'Prince. I don't think you should--' Shizenhakai stopped and glared at Folken.  
  
'Don't think I should what, Folken?' Shizenhakai asked him in annoyance.  
  
'The girl.' Folken said hesitantly. Shizenhakai smiled at this.  
  
He laughed. 'Maybe your right Folken, I should wait until the treaty is worked out.' Shizenhakai said, looking down at Sam. She was laying her head against his chest, breathing heavily. Shizenhakai stopped, but still held Sam close to him for the rest of the carriage ride.  
  
Sam fell asleep soon after that, she didn't know how long she had been asleep. When she woke up she was lying in what seemed like the same bed she had had before. 


	9. A Few Simple Rules

Sam sat up slowly, wondering if anyone, especially Shizenhakai, had done anything to her.  
  
Sam reached inside her jacket where she had put the treaty, but it was gone. 'That bastard.' Sam mumbled under her breath.  
  
'Tsk, tsk, tsk Sam, you shouldn't say such things.' Shizenhakai scolded Sam. Sam looked up.  
  
'Where is it?' She asked.  
  
'The deal has been sealed. You belong to Saudi Arabia, and Zaibach has access to you when they win the war on Gaea and continue to Earth.' Shizenhakai explained.  
  
Sam didn't know why the bad guys always explained their evil plans to prisoners or the good guys. It seemed so stupid to Sam. Buuut. as long as Shizenhakai was telling her everything she might as well milk it for all it's worth.  
  
'What do you need me for? I'm just a little hacker, nothing important about me!' Sam played that little game with him, like in the movies.  
  
Shizenhakai pulled out the same disk from his jacket pocket. He held it up in the air. 'This has all your life information on it. From when you first moved to Saudi Arabia, until you left. Everything else on it is what my spies could dig up about you after you went to Canada.' Shizenhakai told her. Sam winced.  
  
'This includes most of your hacking history, who you really are, and where all that money is kept.' Shizenhakai waved the disk (AN: this floppy disk can hold a looot of information).  
  
'That still doesn't answer my question.' Sam said, getting very annoyed at him.  
  
'We will help Zaibach win this war, and in return, they will help us win the silent war that has been going on between most Muslim countries, and every other country on Earth. Before Zaibach wins the war, we'll go public, all war will break out.' Sam butted in, suddenly realizing what was going to happen.  
  
'Half of Earth, against the other half of Earth.'  
  
'Yes Sam, a World War III, in which Saudi Arabia will win.' Shizenhakai reassured her. Sam shook her head.  
  
'That still doesn't answer my question!' Sam said her irritation jumping.  
  
'You will help us with out silent war. You will work for us, pretending to work for America. You'll give us information on where soldiers are going to be stationed, when the most important countries are at their weakest point, and everything else.' Shizenhakai said, finally explaining to Sam why they needed her.  
  
'And what makes you think I'll do all this for you?' Sam asked angrily, glaring at Shizenhakai.  
  
Shizenhakai smiled wickedly at Sam. 'I have my ways.' He said, and left. Sam just sat there, shocked.  
  
'Yea right, "his ways".' Sam said trying to shake the horrible feeling she got in her bones.  
  
Sam started grumbling to herself angrily as she tried to make up a plan to escape, again. 'Stupid Asturian King, he doesn't know his ass from-- ' someone cleared their throat. Sam looked over in that direction.  
  
It was Folken. 'You shouldn't be saying things like that about King Aston.' He told her.  
  
'Do you think I care?' Sam retorted.  
  
'No, but you should. If you are going to stay here, you will have to play by our rules.' Folken said.  
  
'Rules? I don't have to follow any rules because if you touch me, you are going to get your ass kicked by the strongest army from the Mystic Moon that is backing me up!' Sam yelled at him. Folken quickly moved towards her and grabbed her chin in his metal hand. He pulled her face up to his while she was still yelling at him, and he kissed her. That got her to shut up.  
  
Folken pulled back, still holding Sam's face in his hand. Sam just looked at him, her eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
'You *will* follow the rules.' Folken told Sam, in an ordering voice.  
  
Sam gulped. 'What are the rules?' Sam knew what she had done then, and she couldn't stop it. Folken smiled impishly at Sam.  
  
'First, you will do whatever I tell you, no matter what it is.' Folken said, pushing Sam back down on the bed as he crawled on top of her.  
  
'What if I don't?' Sam asked. She knew her mouth was moving, she knew what she wanted to say, but it wasn't coming out.  
  
Folken grabbed one of Sam's breasts with his metal hand and squeezed it. Sam yelped, trying to push Folken away as he continued to torture her by squeezing and twisting her nipple through the material.  
  
Sam started hitting Folken, but her mind was clouded, and it wasn't much help to her. Folken just hurt her more. With his good hand, Folken pinned Sam's hands over her head as he continued to torture her more.  
  
She cried out in pain again. Sam thought she felt blood on her shirt, but she couldn't be sure without looking.  
  
As if Folken had read her thoughts, he unzipped her jacket, and pulled up her shirt. He looked at her chest. He opened her bra to see what he had done to her breast. Sam's breast was red, almost bleeding with claw like marks around her nipple where Folken had grabbed her.  
  
Folken smiled, he was satisfied with his work on her. Sam looked horrified when Folken looked back up at her. Sam blushed; Folken was jus barely able to tell as she was still wearing her hat. He reached up, taking her hat from her and throwing it across the room.  
  
Sam's blush turned deeper as she knew that Folken could see it, that horrible scar that separated her from everyone else. It made her different from everyone else, she was a freak she was different.  
  
'Oh, don't worry about that child. You may have been ridiculed on the Mystic Moon for that, but not here.' Folken told her. Folken reached up and kissed her again, pulling back slowly. Sam moaned softly. Folken slapped her with his good hand, smiling.  
  
'Second rule, do not do anything unless allowed to, or told to.' Folken told her. 'Do you understand?' He asked her, glaring at her.  
  
'Y-Yes Fo-Folken.' Sam chocked out, clearing her throat with difficulty. Folken slapped her again, but this time with his metal hand, drawing blood.  
  
Sam didn't call out in pain in any way. She just sucked it up. 'Third rule, you will call me Lord Strategos. You have no right to call me by my first name.' Folken told her. Sam agreed just by shaking her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. 


	10. My Master

Folken took Sam's nipple in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue. Sam shivered lightly, holding back a moan by biting down on her bottom lip. She blushed as Folken pushed himself against her lightly, letting Sam, for the first time feeling his arousal against her leg.  
  
Folken continued to tease and play with her as he let go of her hands, reached down and started tugging her pants off. When he finally got them off of her, he kissed her thigh sweetly, and then kissed it again, but on the inside.  
  
He pressed his face lightly against her underpants. Sam moaned softly, cutting it off. Folken looked up at her, and slapped her again. Sam closed her legs in reaction to the searing pain. Folken looked angrily down at her legs.  
  
He spread her legs again. He took off his shirt, unbuttoning his pants, but not taking them off. Folken was leaving *that* for later.  
  
Sam's eyes wondered over Folken's muscular upper body, before her eyes wondered lower to his pants. She blushed at the thoughts that were coming in to her head. Folken smiled at her as if he knew what she was thinking, and liked it. a lot.  
  
Folken moved his hands up Sam's legs and then her sides. He pulled her jacket off her, and pulled her shirt over her head. Sam tried to struggled, but Folken just slapped her across the face again, reinforcing his authority over her. Her bra was still unbuttoned when he looked back at it. He discarded that from her body as well. Folken threw it off the bed and almost half way across the room.  
  
Sam shook as Folken leaned over her once again. Sam was only wearing her underwear now. She blushed as thoughts of what was come came to her mind and made her feel good.  
  
Folken smiled down at her. 'You like what I'm going to do to you? Do you want me to do it?' Folken asked her, smiling impishly at her.  
  
Sam shook her head, gulping. Folken slapped her almost as hard as he could with his good hand. He snarled at her.  
  
'What was that?' He asked her angrily.  
  
'Y-yes.' Sam chocked out finally. Folken slapped her again, this time with his metal hand.  
  
'What was that?!' He asked again, his anger deepening.  
  
'Y-yes Lord F-Folken, I want it!' Sam choked out again, her voice getting a little louder.  
  
Folken smiled at her, he was satisfied with his amount of control over Sam. Her genitals (for lack of any other word) were already becoming wet once again. Folken was going to enjoy it that way, he licked his lips hungrily as he dove in.  
  
Sam dug her nails into Folken's scalp as he slipped his tongue in to her pussy. Sam bucked a little as Folken's tongue went deeper in to her, pulling out only to lick her juices from her legs.  
  
Folken finally pulled back after about five or ten minutes or just torturing Sam. He looked up at her exhausted face and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
'Take my pants off.' Folken commanded. Sam shook her head, refusing. Folken slapped her harder this time.  
  
'N-no.' Sam told him, shaking her head.  
  
Folken slapped her again. 'You will listen to me and do whatever I tell you to do!' Folken told her angrily, dissatisfied with what he wasn't getting.  
  
He sat Sam up, shifting her and himself around so he was lying back on the bed, and she was sitting on top of him. She blushed as her juices slightly flowed on to his tight black leather pants.  
  
'Do it.' Folken told her, glaring at her angrily.  
  
Sam looked down at his pants, still blushing. She tugged at his pants, pulling them off a little. Folken lifted up his hips, helping her pull them the rest of the way off.  
  
For the first time, Sam saw Folken's erection swelling. Folken urged her to pull his underwear (or whatever he wears underpants, if anything) off. His erection was now fully free from the restraints of his pants.  
  
Sam blushed, and gulped loudly as Folken put his hands on either side of her face and started pulling her down to his swollen member. Her lips met the tip of his cock, but wouldn't allow it in. Folken pushed her head down on to his cock, making her take it in her mouth. Folken pushed her with his hands to take his member deeper in to her mouth.  
  
Folken moaned loudly as she wrapped her hands around his cock and started sucking on it, bringing Folken closer to his climax. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he bucked a little.  
  
Folken climaxed, releasing in to Sam's mouth, half choking her but she continued to lick up his cum.  
  
Folken looked at Sam, a little dazed, still running his hands through her silky soft hair. Sam looked up at Folken, a little bit of his cum at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Folken laughed at her, pulling her to him. He licked his cum off of her face, and then he pulled her closer to him. Folken kissed Sam, letting her taste his cum in her mouth once again. Folken sat up, holding Sam in his arms.  
  
Folken suddenly lunged deep inside Sam, taking her virginity in a quick instance. Sam screamed as Folken continued to slide in and out of her as quickly as possible.  
  
Sam had her second orgasm just as Folken pulled out, and had one at the same time. He moaned loudly, before they both collapsed on to the silky sheets of the bed.  
  
Folken could feel Sam's chest rising and falling heavily on his. Sam lay there, listening to Folken's rhythmic, but fast heartbeat before she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: It took me such a LONG time to write this part. I don't know why, maybe it was all those other ff.net authors on MSN bothering me.  
  
^_~  
  
Please R&R!! 


End file.
